


Only You

by valentineninja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentineninja/pseuds/valentineninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was content with the fact that he understood that there was no one else occupying her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a while back and happened to be my very first Ulquihime, but I'm barely now posting it here. There used to be a community on lj called heart_lust but it's been deleted, and with it the Ulquihime Kink Meme I wrote this for. Still, the prompt was: _Dominant-Ulquiorra smut. By which I mean, him simply making the first move that leads to smut, with Orihime going "Eh! No! We can't do that_ _here_ _Ulquiorra!" - though, she caves to the sexiness that is a horny Ulquiorra._
> 
> So then keep in mind that this is an AU, this was the first time I was writing either Orihime and Ulquiorra, and that there's sex.:) Also, I happen to be a Renruki shipper, so expect that here, too. That said, I hope you enjoy!

…

He didn't know what it was about Kurosaki that just drew some of the most irritating human traits from him. Despite the fact that he was residing within a gigai now and that he lived a relatively normal life with the woman, he felt very much out of place amongst the human populace. And even worse when it came to her _friends._

He had never imagined himself as the insecure type, but just seeing Kurosaki speaking with Orihime made something deep, dark, and primal surge inside of him. Murcielago had stopped mocking him about it long ago, when they had both realized that Orihime Inoue would always be an important part of their 'lives.'

Stupid bat.

"Would you like something to eat?"

His emerald eyes darted down and he took in one of Kurosaki's sisters. The nice one… What was her name? "No, thank you," he said, attempting to be more polite towards the girl, even though he couldn't stand her brother.

"Something to drink?" she continued, ever the attentive hostess.

He paused and then sighed. "A glass of water would be fine, please."

The girl nodded and ran off to get him his requested drink. Ulquiorra was aware that they were at a party, celebrating Kurosaki's eighteenth birthday, which the man in question had been embarrassed about, and that he should've asked for one of the many fruity drinks being passed around. But he wasn't in the mood for sweet. Not when his woman was giggling, pink-cheeked, and happy with another man.

"Hey, bat, have you seen Renji?" he heard the dreaded, annoying voice ask him from behind.

It was only then that Ulquiorra realized that he had turned away from Orihime and had been staring blankly out of the window. He gave the man a blank look. "I am not his keeper, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Geez, you're such a stick in the mud. I don't know how Inoue deals with you," he muttered before walking away.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Rukia, either," Orihime said thoughtfully, coming to stand next to Ulquiorra. "Why are you all alone over here?" she asked, bright eyed.

Ulquiorra stared down at her from unreadable eyes. "What was so interesting about Kurosaki Ichigo's conversation?"

Orihime smiled wider. "Oh, nothing, really. You'd probably be annoyed by it." She looked around and spotted Yuzu. "I'm going to help Yuzu. Stay out of trouble," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek before running off without further explanation.

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Ulquiorra took up a corner and made sure no one approached him to try to get him to talk. It was a good thing that Urahara hadn't been invited…

…

Orihime was starting to feel a little woozy from a drink Yoruichi had been passing around when she and Kisuke Urahara had arrived. She had started to wonder why Ulquiorra hadn't decided to leave the party by now. Despite the fact that if it wasn't for Urahara he would not be there with her, Ulquiorra still seemed to detest the man very much.

Swaying slightly to the beat of the music, she smiled as she watched Ichigo turn the color of his namesake as Yoruichi tried to get him to dance using more hip action. Giggling to herself, Orihime started when she felt _his_ presence behind her. She didn't know how she had come to be so aware of him, but she could somehow feel his _reiatsu_ crawling over her skin like a warm caress.

"I fail to see what you find so interesting about the substitute soul reaper," he murmured into her ear.

Orihime's eyebrows forked in contemplation. Was he… jealous? She giggled and felt annoyance coming from him now. "I just like to see people happy," she replied.

Yes, but there was no one who could put that smile on her face but Kurosaki Ichigo… "Come," he said in a low voice, tugging at her hand.

"Where are we going?" Orihime asked curiously.

Ulquiorra did not reply, but led her out of the family room where the lights were dimmed and music was playing, and almost all of Orihime's friends were chatting and having fun together.

"But—we can't leave the party!" she exclaimed as he began to lead her up the stairs.

Orihime's eyes widened as he pulled her into a random room, which she then realized was Karin and Yuzu's room. "We can't be in here! This room belongs to Ichigo's sisters," she hissed, as if either of the girls would pop out of one of the corners.

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and dragged her into the next bedroom.

"This is even worse! This room is _Ichigo's—_ mmph…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss, hands circling her waist while his body pressed her against the door. "Do you honestly think I care that this is Kurosaki's room?" he rasped against her throat, hands kneading her sides and hips.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, breathless, fingers clenching into his shoulders.

"I haven't the patience to deal with your friends, woman," he replied, pulling back to look her in the eyes. "Or to hear you fawn over Kurosaki."

Orihime's eyes went round, her lips parting in surprise. _That's_ what he thought that she had been doing all night? She jumped when she felt his cool hands slip under the shirt she was wearing. "I thought I told you that I don't feel that way about him anymore," she whispered, wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra's neck, lips pressing gently against his. "Ichigo… he's special to me, but not in a romantic way. Not the way you are," she assured him, cheeks coloring red at the intense look he was giving her.

"Promise me," he nearly choked out. It irritated him at times to realize how human he had become… but the woman, _his_ woman, had become such a deep part of his life that he no longer cared. He had also learned that she _always_ kept her promises.

"I love you," she assured him, eyes gentle and glittering as they met his.

He swallowed hard and felt his heart— _his heart_ —beat faster at her words. His lips found the corner of her mouth before he hugged her tightly to him, realizing now how irrational he had been. Kurosaki was and always would be a very touchy subject between them. It was the reason why he felt the needed to claim her as his own, no matter where they were. The fact they that were in the strawberry's bedroom was an added bonus.

Pulling away from the kiss that was quickly leaving her breathless, Orihime gasped as his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing repeatedly over the tips until her body reacted the way he wanted it to. Her breathing began to quicken as he pushed her against the door again, lips and teeth moving down her neck, rough tongue dragging down the dip between her cleavage. Despite the heady haze he had started to lull her into, her eyes snapped open only to take in the room they were in once more.

"Ulquiorra, we can't do that here! Not while we're at a party _and_ in someone else's home," Orihime whispered, completely aware of how his hands were trailing up the back of her thighs now, his lips sucking on the top curve of her breast.

"We won't upset any of Kurosaki's things," he replied flatly.

"But—but—"

Again, his lips pressed to hers, tongue coaxing hers into his mouth so that he could suck gently, feeling her resistance begin to weaken. It was a petty way of marking his territory, but even when Kurosaki himself wouldn't be able to tell what had gone on in his room, his hollow would. Maybe he'd even tell the berry about it.

His lips twitched when he felt her completely submit to him, her body pressing into his tight enough that he could feel the heat between her thighs. Retracting his lips, he pulled her arms from around his neck before turning Orihime around so that she was facing the door.

Her eyes closed as her forehead pressed against the wood, feeling Ulquiorra begin to hike up her skirt—though it didn't take much since it was so short. She swallowed as her mouth ran dry and twitched when his cool fingers trailed up her inner thigh, skimming over her panty covered heat.

"Ulquiorra," she said breathlessly, his fingers delving under the flimsy silk and over her moist folds.

"Spread your legs wider," he said, voice low and deep.

She did as ordered and choked back a whimper when his fingers rubbed against that hidden spot that made her weak in the knees. She couldn't believe how turned on it made her feel to be in Ichigo's room, or how the idea of them getting caught made her breathing quicken to a near pant. But what was more amazing to her, was the fact that the one touching her body was Ulquiorra.

The fact that he was alive and with her seemed to breathe new life into her heart every time she thought about it. It was really the main reason why she never really complained about his random bouts of jealousy or wishes to consummate their relationship over and over. It meant that he was alive and that he understood the concepts of feelings… of having a _heart_.

Her head pressed hard against the door when his fingers delved inside of her, aided by her own wetness, until he curled them against her walls, rubbing relentlessly. "Ulquiorra… please… wait… I'm going to…" She couldn't seem to get a coherent sentence past her lips and her eyes scrunched closed.

His free hand wrapped around her fist, which was pressed against the door, and he continued, perspiration beading on his face as a result of his own arousal. The tight clench of her body made him bite back a groan, his hips pressing against that perfect, round bottom of hers, rubbing his aching need against her.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Orihime chanted, the delicious spasms squeezing the fingers inside of her, her head falling back against his shoulder. Her gaze was unfocused for a few, long seconds, in which Ulquiorra removed his digits and brought them up to his lips.

Orihime came back to herself in time to see him out of the corner of her eye, and her body began to react to him the same way it always did. She stared as his tongue left his mouth to curl around his own fingers, tasting her essence until there was nothing more to taste. Her cheeks flushed red, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that his own were, too, though a much subdued pink.

Wordless, she backed up against him, rubbing her ass against his erection, and was rewarded with a gentle nip against her neck. _"Patience."_

"We don't have the luxury of patience here," Orihime replied, unable to keep the eagerness from her voice.

Her heart began to hammer in her chest when she caught the clink of his belt, though it took him far longer than they both would've liked because of his own excitement. When finally he was free from any confines, and his pants were low on his hips, he kept Orihime in the same position she had been in, reaching down to guide his flesh against hers.

"Tell me, who does your… heart… belong to?" he asked in a low voice against the crook of her neck, lips and teeth tasting her smooth, pale skin.

Orihime swallowed hard as she felt the tip of him right at her folds, underwear pushed aside. "You. Only you."

"Yes," he groaned as he sunk in with one hard thrust. _Yes_ , he repeated inwardly, his breath shuddering out as he pulled out completely before thrusting in once more. She was his, not Kurosaki's. The substitute soul reaper no longer had any rights over her. If ever she were to find herself in trouble, Ulquiorra would return her to safety and cut the threat to pieces. But first of all, he would make sure that she was never in a life or death situation ever again.

Her fingers opened as she laid them flat against the door and began to push her hips against his. Ulquiorra watched the difference in the shades of their skin and entwined his fingers with hers, his other hand grabbing her hip to urge their movements on in a much faster pace.

Her body was beginning to shake with the beginnings of another orgasm fast approaching, this one bigger than the last. The friction was amazing, and the feel of his hands anywhere on her, worshipping her, made her heart pound and her muscles tense. He was hers, just as she was completely his, and she was sure that in his own, confused way, he loved her just as much.

She couldn't contain the half-sob, half-scream that left her lips when his pale fingers slipped low and over the sensitive bundle of nerves. With a great shudder, she moaned his name, inner walls pulsing around him in tight spasms. Ulquiorra's breath spread hot against her ear as he pushed her flat against the door, his hips slamming erratically against her. A soft mewl left her as his whole body stiffened behind her, gasps leaving his mouth as he emptied inside of her.

They stood there for a longer moment, trying to get back their bearings, and vaguely wondering how much time had passed, in Orihime's case. A moment later, she felt Ulquiorra pull back from her, losing their connection and allowing her to turn to look at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, she kissed his nose and smiled. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Hardly. You know that I am not comfortable in these types of social gatherings," Ulquiorra replied, still slightly out of breath.

Orihime took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, still basking in the afterglow. "But that's why I always bring you along! I want you to be part of my circle of friends," she said, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He had come to learn rather quickly that he couldn't deny her anything when she gave him that look. "It _is_ a little difficult to forget that some of your friends managed to kill me…"

And by ' _friends'_ he meant Ichigo. Sighing quietly to herself, Orihime stepped back and slowly, reached for Ulquiorra's pants, biting her lower lip as she tucked him back into his boxers and then slowly zipped up his pants. She looked up as she began to buckle his belt and blushed at the heat that was back in his eyes.

"Everything that happened in Hueco Mundo is in the past. If I can move past that, can't you?" she asked, hooking her fingers into his dark slacks and pulling him forward.

His fingers reached up to trail across her cheek and he finally nodded. "Just don't ask me to like Kurosaki. The others I can deal with," he murmured, lips brushing against hers.

"Even Uryu?" she asked with a giggle.

Ulquiorra sighed forlornly before nodding. "Even him."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me," she replied, smiling. Noting his still solemn expression, she kissed the palm of his hand. "Maybe it's time we go home," Orihime said with meaning.

His lips twitched in amusement as they both stepped away from the door so that he could open it. "You are aware that we just had intercourse in Kurosaki's bedroom, aren't you?" he asked in a low voice.

The blush was back as she stifled more giggles. He could be so… clinical about human activities sometimes. "Yes, I'm aware of that," she assured him. "I think I'd die of embarrassment if he ever found out," she whispered back. And she wondered if Ulquiorra would find a way for Ichigo to find out, since he had a particularly devious glint in his green eyes.

Well, for now she was content with the fact that he understood that there was no one else occupying her heart. Just that was enough for her to forget her mortification and look forward to being home with Ulquiorra for the rest of the night. She slipped her fingers through his and let a silly grin slip over her lips.

Unbeknownst to the two, minutes after they had left Ichigo's room, two other figures exited, looking mildly flushed and very much unnerved.

"Well… that was interesting," said Renji.

Rukia felt a vein throb in her forehead before she punched him in the face and walked down the stairs. Brushing her fingers through her hair to settle it down, she smirked to herself as she wondered how Ichigo would react if he knew what had been going on in his room.


End file.
